


The Date

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Awkward Dates, Dinner, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: What if Nancy had decided to take Crash up on his offer?This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I noticed there weren't any fics about this pairing so I decided to write one myself.





	The Date

Nancy wasn’t sure why she had agreed to have dinner with Crash, if she were to be honest.  
She told herself it was because she wanted to find out more about him and his involvement in this case.  
But she wasn’t so sure that was the only reason. As she stepped into the restaurant her pulse began to race.

Get a grip, Drew! she told herself. It’s only a dinner. A dinner with a very handsome guy who you are attracted to, a small voice in the back of her head told her.  
She took a look around the room. On the wall on the left side there were many photographs presumably of people who had once been here to visit.  
As she stepped further in she noticed that the walls where white and to the left and right of the restaurant there were booths with red leather seats and tables with wooden chairs in the middle.

Several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were lit which gave it a cosy and romantic atsmosphere.  
Then she caught sight of Crash sitting in one of the booths in a corner. This time he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.  
He had a blue and white striped shirt on which suited his dark blue eyes well. Nancy had decided to wear a red top and her jeans for their date. 

She stood there for a little while taking in his features. As she stood there observing him, he looked up and their eyes met.  
As soon as he saw her a flirtatious smile spread across his face. 

”Why, hello there.” 

”Hi” Nancy managed to say. 

”Come and sit down.”

As soon as they were seated a waiter came to take their orders. Nancy decided on having a salad and some water while Crash ordered a steak.  
Once their orders where done the waiter left.

”So what is a pretty girl like you doing on the fighter pilot training program?”

”Haven’t we been over this already?”

”You’re right. Let’s talk about something else.”

”Alright. So what made you decide you wanted to be a pilot?”

”Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard but my father is in the Navy. Growing up, I was introduced early to flying. It has always been a passion of mine.”

”I see.”

”So, Nancy Drew, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

”Ok. I’m from River Heights, a small town in Illinois.

”So you’re a small town girl.”

”I live in a small town but I’ve been to lots of places.”

”Such as?”

”New York, Virginia, Tokyo, Egypt, Canada etc. What about you?”

”I’ve accompanied my father on his travels a couple of times.”

”What do you do when you’re not flying?”

”Oh this and that. I play tennis and go the gym regularly to keep myself in shape. And you?” Crash asked, his eyes completely focused on her making it hard for Nancy to concentrate.

”Well…” Nancy racked her brain to try and think of something to say. She could feel a blush spreading across her face.  
That’s when the waiter returned with their food, thankfully saving her from having to answer. They tried to make some small talk while eating but it felt a little awkward.  
Once they were done and their plates had been removed Crash asked if she wanted to dance.

”I’m not really dressed for dancing.” Nancy replied.

”Who cares? There aren’t any others here except for us. Come on, don’t be shy”, Crash said and reached out his hand towards her.  
Nancy took it hesitantly, not sure if this was a good idea. Come on, Drew, she told herself. It’s only a dance, what harm could it do?  
As Crash led her onto the dance floor a slow song started to play. Crash put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist and they began to dance. 

There wasn’t much space between their bodies. The place on her waist where he kept his hand was starting to tingle. Looking into his eyes only intensified the feeling of his touch.  
Nancy took a deep breath to steady herself and Crash smiled at her mischievously. She wondered why and got her answer when he first pulled her outwards and then he pulled her back in, making her lose her balance and come in direct contact with his muscular chest. 

She was afraid of what she might see if she looked into his eyes again, especially now when all she could focus on was his skin brushing against her own.  
That’s why she took a few steps back and then moved forward, resting her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Once the song was done he stepped away giving her room to breathe again. As he stepped away Nancy could feel the rest of the world coming rushing back in. It was as if for those few seconds the only thing that had existed was the two of them. She had forgotten completely where she was and why she was there in the first place. She had never been so caught up in a guy before.

They returned to their table and paid for their dinner. As they were about to leave Crash asked:

”Should we finish this up somewhere else? Like at my place?” 

Nancy knew that it was probably not a very good idea but considering she hadn’t really gotten to know that much about him during dinner this might be her only chance to ask him a couple of more questions. Plus it would also give her an opportunity to have a look at his place without having to sneak in. 

”Alright. Why not” She replied.


End file.
